Koharu Onaga
'''Koharu Onaga '''a student attending Yamano High. Owned and design by Jaredof / Dakuni. Appearance Koharu has short, dark green hair kept in two ponytails on the sides and bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes are dark green too and a bit thin. She's quite tall and average weighted, and wears the default uniform with green stockings, along with a camera around her neck. Personality Since Koharu has the Sleuth persona, she won't pose much of a threat if the atmosphere is high. If she notices murder or a corpse then, she will react like a social butterfly. However, if the school atmosphere drops below 70% or if she noticed a murderer, she will start to walk around school in hopes to catch the killer, or will stalk them if she knows them already. Then, she will try to snap a picture if a murder happens again and will try to send it to the police. Koharu is known as an arrogant young woman who often brags about herself, but before she joined the club she was way more pretentious than now. But still, she's very loyal to her friends and would do anything to help them, she doesn't really show it to them tho, and also dedicated in what she'd do. Background Koharu was born in a wealthy family of Buraza Town, and grew up being spoiled rotten, she had everything she wanted to have. Because of this behavior, she never had any real friend, and only hung out with others rich kids because she had to, but she always saw them as a bunch of useless pawns. After only a few years, she was home-schooled and started to have a private tutor, since she was starting to get bullied in elementary school, and also because she was in advance compared to the others students, her analysis capacities were astounding and she always had good grades, another subject to brag about. After spending the entirety of middle school at home, her parents decided to send her to a public highschool instead, since they wanted her to reconnect with the outside world, and not only pretentious brats. Thus, she felt completely uneasy in a whole new world, and used her bragging facade to hide her true feelings of loneliness. But she met up with Saki Miyake, Sota Yokota and Yuna Hirai during the year, and against all odds, she started to appreciate them enough to call them friends, and they formed a little band of friends. Near the end of the year, she was approached by Haruto Yoshinoga, who asked her and her friends if they were interested in joining his club. She accepted, more out of curiosity, but to her surprise she eventually developed an interest in the subject, and liked even more the sessions with her friends in the club. She decided to change her behavior to be more friendly with them. Relationships * Haruto Yoshinoga : They are on good terms, but don't hang out together outside of the club. But she must admit that he's a very capable leader. * The club : She's friend with every one of them and they even created a group well known throughout the highschool. Quotes Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Sleuth Category:Photography Club Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Heterosexual